godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Cobra
|image =GW_PrincessCobra.png |caption =Princess Cobra in Warrior of Light Diamond Eye |name =Princess Cobra |species =Serpentine Zensei Majin |nicknames =None |height =?? meters |length =?? meters |weight =?? kg |forms =Rankha, Princess Cobra |controlled =None |relationships =King Cobra , Kero Cat , Onikabuton |allies =King Cobra, Hitodetsubo, Wareatama, Gerarachin, Mojingah, Kerarin, Kero Cat, Satan Bat, Cow People, Horse People, Onikabuton |enemies =Diamond Eye |firstappearance =''Warrior of Light Diamond Eye'' Episode 14: A New Enemy: Princess Cobra |roar =None. }} Princess Cobra is a serpentine created by Toho that first appeared in episode 14 of the 1973 tokusatsu television program, Warrior of Light Diamond Eye, episode being titled A New Enemy: Princess Cobra. Appearance Princess Cobra is an anthropomorphic creature, with green scales with a yellow underbelly, and long white hair. She also has two fangs and a cobra on her right arm. Personality When Princess Cobra is disguised as Rankha, she is very manipulative and often tries to manipulate Rai Kotaru into trusting her, and she will turn on him later. Both as Rankha, and as her true form, she can be very sympathetic and is easily convinced not to kill her enemies when she receives the chance to do so. History ''Warrior of Light Diamond Eye A New Enemy: Princess Cobra After her father was stabbed in the femur by Diamond Eye in the previous episode, he summoned Princess Cobra who was disguised as a woman named '''Rankha' to do his bidding for him, along with Onikabuton, who was disguised as Kiruto. The two were instructed to find a way to defeat Diamond Eye and assassinate Rai Kotaru. For the assassination of Rai Kotaru, they summoned Satan Bat who was disguised as Condor, who ambushed Rai in a grassy area. Their plan with Diamond Eye was to use a powerful mirror that can blind him by reflecting off the sun. When Rai was ambushed, he summoned said hero who fired his Inner-Soul Illumination Beam revealing the true forms of Satan Bat and the Horse and Cow People. Diamond Eye stood a chance until the Horse and Cow People pulled out the special mirrors, blinding Diamond Eye and making him vulnerable. Rai distracted one of the Cow People with his diamond ring, and Diamond Eye escaped and killed the minions using the Wind of Justice. Diamond Eye then finished Satan Bat with the Royal Punch after a short and easy battle. ''King Cobra's Final Battle'' Princess Cobra was sent alongside Hitodetsubo to kidnap Rai Kotaru's friends, Kabo-ko and Goro. They successfully do so in an ambush and King Cobra holds them at gunpoint. Rai disguises as one of the bandits to access King Cobra's special room, and sees his friends being tortured. Rai steals Gen Kai Ryu (King Cobra)'s gun and holds him at gunpoint, but not for long, as Dogura (Hitodetsubo) enters the room and ties up Rai. Rai then summons Diamond Eye who fires his Inner-Soul Illumination Beam at the evildoers, revealing their true forms. Diamond Eye then frees the trio and they retreat. Diamond Eye had a short fight with Princess Cobra and Hitodetsubo as King Cobra was present in the room. King Cobra activated a trap door beneath Diamond Eye, leading him into King Cobra's secret lair, where Diamond Eye was attacked by Mojingah, Hitodetsubo, Kerarin, Wareatama, Gerarachin, a Cow Person, and a Horse Person. After a shortish battle, Diamond Eye was able to get the group to pile together and destroy all of them with a single Royal Punch. Meanwhile, Princess Cobra and King Cobra found Rai and his friends once more and chained them. Diamond Eye found them, but King Cobra had Diamond Eye in chains as well. Princess Cobra was told by her father to execute Rai, but Rai convinced her to refuse, and a furious King Cobra then slit her throat. Diamond Eye then challenged King Cobra to a final dual and King Cobra was quickly defeated with the Royal Punch. Diamond Eye used his Spirit Cleansing Ray to turn Princess Cobra back into Rankha, who was no longer possessed by the demon. The group had a small conversation before Diamond Eye left, acknowledging that he no longer had to protect Rai or anyone else from the now destroyed Zensei Majin gang. Abilities Rankha Princess Cobra often disguises herself as a woman named Rankha. Katana Princess Cobra wields one or more katanas as her primary melee weapon. Extraordinary Jumper Princess Cobra can jump to extraordinary heights. Flight Princess Cobra is capable of flight, despite having no wings or other form of propulsion. Thread Princess Cobra can spew a thread from her hair to pull enemies toward her or constrict them. Dark Ghost Princess Cobra can emit a strange darkness within the area. This is used to drain Diamond Eye's power. This ability is titled the "Dark Ghost". Trivia *Despite of her form as Rankha's appearance in episode 14, her monster debut wasn't until episode 15, the episode just after. Gallery Category:Toho Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Showa series Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Television Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Diamond Eye Kaiju Category:Reptiles Category:Female Kaiju